


Harry Potter-Flint

by Kazlerox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Tag as I Go Along, top Marcus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: After fourth year and a creature inheritance Harry found his Grandfather still lives due to an inheritance test. He marries his true mate Marcus flint





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Harry Potter

It was midnight on the 31st of July, the only thing the occupant of the smallest bedroom of four Privet Drive felt was pain like he was under the Cruciatus Curse again. Harry James Potter had no idea what was happening to him or why. The next morning Harry woke up in a sweat, he checked his alarm clock it was only 6:45 am.

As he was getting up he winced as the pain was still there as he moved, once he was out of his room he was in the bathroom. He looked at the mirror and almost screamed he looked a girl! And he had teal coloured wings! How in Merlin did that happen he made his back to his room still freaking out about this morning's findings. As he walked in his room he spotted a familiar looking owl. "Hey Erebus, what have you got for me today?" Harry asked the barn owl, even knowing that bird couldn't talk back. As Harry took the letter from the owl one look at the back and saw the Flint's family crest.

Harry sighed when his friends turn their backs on him for being entered against his wishes. He spent some time with the Flint heir, as Marcus gave Harry a crash course about Pureblood politics. Also about the sacred twenty eight how all the lords and ladies of the Wizengamot with the light, neutral and dark sides. The fact that Marcus was willing to share what the Weasleys hadn't the fact that he was heir Potter possibly heir black as well due to Sirius Black. To be sure he would have to take an inheritance test at the Gringott's.

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday, I've talked to my father we will be getting you away from those **disgusting muggles!** Father is trying to find out who put you there, it has not been easy he thinks it was the headmaster considering he is probably your magical guardian. Meaning he is suppose to be looking out for your interest in the wizarding world, such as your Wizengamot seats and such._

_I cannot wait to see you my little submissive, I have missed you greatly I will see you later today Harry._

_Yours_

_Marcus Flint_

_heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Flint._

To say Harry was confused was an understatement he had seats on the Wizengamots and nobody told him! Today he would see Marcus again oh how he wished he could see him again. He started to pack everything he owned an placed it into his trunk it did not take him long to finish packing. He let hedwig out her cage so Sh could either hunt or spread her wings from being in that cramped cage.

"Boy! Get up and get our breakfast" Petunia called out to him Harry just sighed he could could be polite for a few hours with them before leaving forever. "Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry yelled back walked out of his room to get their breakfast on for them. Harry had walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, and stated to cook breakfast for the Dursley's "I'm leaving today and I'm never coming back." All three Dursley's looked at him with glee and laugh in his face.

Harry was waiting for the Flints to get him although it will be the first time he will be meeting Marcus' family. What if they disapprove of me? Harry thought to himself it wouldn't because of what he did when he was fifteen month old? And because that Marcus was a Slytherin and himself was a Gryffindor?

He almost did not notice the door bell ring. He stood up straightened out his clothes and went to open the door for the door. "Don't you even think of opening that door Freak!" Petunia yelled at her nephew she sneeered at her nephew, the opened the door to see a family of three with expensive clothing. "Hello, how may I help you?" In her sweetest fakes voice she could muster, it didn't work on the family as they sneered at her.

"We are here for Harry Potter, I do not know what the old fool was doing by sending the last Potter here. And by the sounds of that Freak comment it's not a good environment for him." Celeste Flint neé Yaxley told the filthy muggle who was now sneering at them. "Take the boy then, never wanted anything to do with him or you Freaks! We tried bashing the freakishness out of him." Petunia dursley almost screamed which did not shock the Flint's what so ever, they were pretty much up to speed of the Dursley's.

The wizards left 4 Privet Drive and caught the Knight Bus, when Harry was walking on to the bus the conductor recognised him and smiled at him. "Hello, Neville watcha doin with the Flints?" Stan Shunpike asked the young boy with a dark family, Marcus and his family raised their eyebrow towards Harry. "Oh you know, just trying to make alliances with different families not just the Light or Neutral." Harry explained to the conductor, the Flint's raised their eyebrow at the boy who looked sheepish. With the conductor out of earshot a head turned to the Gryffindor. "Why did he call you Neville?" Marcus asked his soon to husband, Harry looked at him and smiled. "When I blew up my uncle's sister Stan asked what my name was I said it was Neville Longbottom he still doesn't know that I am the Boy-Who-Lived." On the way to the leaky cauldron to go to the bank for the young wizard, Marcus could not wait till they were married he had already had the young lion on his knees in front of him.

-Gringotts-

The group walked into the bank, they were ushered into the king's office they had no idea what they installed for them. "Why have you not answered our summons Mister Potter?" The goblin asked the young wizard who looked confused at the goblin he had no idea what was happening at the moment. "I have no idea what you are on about. I have never gotten anything from this bank." He told them the king walked out of the office and came back with objects he put some things in a bowl Harry the was told to prick his fing and let four drops of blood into the bowl the potion thing glowed the disappeared and the parchment glowed a light golden colour.

**Harry James Potter-Black-Lestrange**

**Mother: James Potter-Black ( Submissive faerie)**

**Father: Rodolphus Lestrange ( Dominate dark elf)**

**Maternal Grandparents**

**Fleamont Potter (Grandmother Deceased)**

**Orion Black (Grandfather Alive)**

**Paternal Granparents**

**Perseus Lestrange (Deceased)**

**Athena Lestrange (Deceased)**

**godparents**

**Sirius Black (Godfather)**

**Bellatrix Lestrange (Godmother)**

**Mate: Marcus Flint (Dominate troll)**

**creature Submissive Faerie**

**blood Status Pure-Blood**

"I have a living relative." Harry said as he stared at the parchment, Harry did Amun pure blood thing and fainted. When he came to he noticed an older version of Sirius Black he blinked a few times to make sure what he was seeing was real. "Harry?" The man asked


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you look like Sirius?" Harry asked the man who chucked at the boy, the Flints were talking to him as if they were old friends. "Harry this is your grandfather Lord Orion Black." Marcus explained to the teen who was still on the floor. Harry slowly stood up with Marcus standing near by just in case.

"Hello grandfather." Harry said formally he was really nervous what if his grandfather turned him away, Harry had just found out that he had family. He was not going to let his grandfather get away from him. Orion looked at his grandson and smiled he still had something of James in this world and for that he was grateful for that. "What are we doing in Gringotts?" Orion asked everyone in the room Harry looked at the Flint family and Marcus was staring at Harry. "A betrothal contract between our Heir and Harry." Celeste told Orion who nodded and looked at the two boys Harry was smiling at Marcus he could the boys have something there and a contract could help them. "Alright let's do it I still hold the seats of Potter, Black and the Lestrange families for him I will pass them to Marcus to help harry once they are married."

"Lord and Lady Flint, Lord Black there is something you need to know, Albus Dumbledore made an illegal bonding contract between your grandson and the youngest Weasley. It was signed by Molly Weasley and himself claiming to be Heir Potter-Black-Lestange's magical gaurdian." The Goblin said the adults were beyond furious they filthy blood traitors had tried to get Harry to marry filth.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Harry asked Marcus who shrugged he had no idea what was going in either so that did not help matters. "I really don't know, are you going to forgive Weasley and Granger?" Marcus asked knowing what they did to the boy when his name came out last year, which had the two gotten to know each other it had been a hogsmeade when they shared their first kiss. The felt each other magic while Marcus' magic was strong unweilding and dominative he felt safe as it swirled around him in tendrils. As Harry's magic felt like home and love and strong.

"Maybe they should be wed now, that way we can protect Harry from the Headmaster. Which is to have them sign a marriage certificate now." Celeste said and the the two lords and the Goblin looked at her as of she was speaking for the first time it made sense to protect Harry from the Headmaster and Weasley family and Granger. So they decided right then and there that the two boys would marry that day.

"Harry come here." Orion told his grandson who dutifully went to his grandfather confused as to what was happening at this present time. "Marcus, come." Alastair said to his heir which Marcus was quick considering the tone that was used to the young man. The two boys looked at each other in confusion, they both wanted to know what was going to happen and why did the goblin leave when they notice the goblin leave. After ten minutes the Goblin came back with a piece of paper, Harry read the paper it was a marriage certificate it was blank it was put on the desk. His grandfather wrote his full proper name on the piece of paper as the submissive in the relationship, the same was done for Marcus by his father.

Harry had signed his name on the paper as did Marcus Harry knew something big just happened to the both of them. Both his grandparent and Marcus' parents signed the paper as the lords of both families and Celeste signed as witness. "I now pronounce you husband and husband Heir Flint you may now kiss your spouse." The goblin declared after the declaration Marcus lent down an placed his lips against Harry's. they were now married to one another, Harry was really giddy about being married to Marcus Flint.

"I would take you on a honeymoon, but odds are the old fool of a Headmaster will be looking at every international port key or international floo. I'm sure your grandfather would not like to hear us going at it nor do my parents. One day I will take you in the Honeymoon you deserve." Marcus vowed which made harry smile at his husband, he didn't care where they went as long as they went together. With some money from the Flints, vault they, made there way to the Leaky Cauldron to get a room for how ever long they would need it. Once in the room their lips were attached to each other' sand clothes were nearly ripped off, Harry bent over and Marcus was behind him licking him out a making his hole nice and wet. Marcus' fingers were stretching Harry's hole, harry was a moaning mess with what Marcus was doing to him.

Marcus stood up and aligned his well endowed thick cut flesh to Harry's hole and slowly entered Harry's virgin butt hole. Marcus would stop for a bit and let Harty rest then pushed more of himself into his husband. Harry was tight around Marcus he honestly thought he would not last long inside harry, and with Harry begging Marcus with faster and harder. That's what the ex-Slytherin did to the Gryffindor he knew his orgasm was imminent. "Harry I'm going to cum." Marcus warned Harry something in Harry clamped down onto Marcus' cock, when that happened his balls drew up and released his seed into his husband.

After twenty minutes what had clamped down around Marcus had let go, he pulled out and laid next to Harry who rolled over to snuggle into Marcus' chest. They slept until Harry woke up at eight am due to a beak peck at the window only just noticing that they did not sleep with the covers on so Harry got to see his husbands hairy muscular body, even when soft his dick was still fat and with his low hangers. Harry slipped on his boxer briefs and opened the window to let the owl in, it turned out it was his grandfather stating that he and Alastair filed the marriage certificate in the ministry since it glowed last night as Orion was in his study talking to Fleamont about their grandson, that meant that the two boys had sealed the bond of matehood.

Albus Dumbledore was sent three letters one form the Ministry of Magic stating that he was no longer magical guardian of Harry James Potter-Black-Lestrange now changed to Harry James Flint since Harry said he didn't want to be 'Harry Potter' anymore or connected with the moniker that came with it. The second was from Gringotts stating that he had to return everything that he stole from the Potter vaults, such as heirlooms and that should not have been taken out of the vaults by him. Some of the heirlooms were owned by previous' Lady Potter and since there had not been a Lady Potter since Lord Henry Potter. The third had been from Lord Orion Black stating he was alive and the father of Sirius, James and Regulus wanted him and the order to get out of 12 Grimmauld place. Albus Dumbledore did not listen to the Black Lord, but he was furious at everyone starting with the Potter brat how dare he get married without his say so and to a slimy Slytherin who would probably a be a filthy death eater. How in Merlin did the bank found out what he did? The Weasley's needed those Heirlooms for there daughter who was going to be Lady Potter as the illegal contract that was signed by himself and Molly Weasley. What the hell? He was told by multiple sources that Lord Black was dead he had died before his wife who verbally abused anyone who walked into the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters.

Harry and Marcus was dressed in clean clothes brought by a House Elf, they were eating breakfast when an owl came in and dropped of mail for Harry it turned out to be, the new school list for the new school year and a secondary letter from Dumbledore pleading with Harry.

**Harry my boy,**

**I think it was dangerous decision to leave the safety of the blood wards of your aunts house, as it isn't safe for you or your family. If you are not going to return then you will wait for myself or someone I will send it is imperative that you're not by yourself at this time not while Voldemort is out there**

**your sincerely**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry basically scoffed at the letter, and burnt it he did not want to see the Headmaster or his old friends at all. He was more content to be with Marcus and in his arms where he could be safe. Marcus and harry was making out when they were interrupted by a series of bangs on the door, Marcus was up and walked over to the door to see who it was and sneered it was the filthy blood traitors the Weasley Family. "What do you want." He snarled at the family who glared at him, to them he was just another silly snake death eater who should be in prison. "We want Harry!" The youngest Weasley said trying to get the troll away from her future husband, why was he even here?


	3. Chapter 3

One of the Weasley's stunned Marcus, they came into the room and shrunk Harry's trunk and Ronald grabbed his arm and dragged him away thinking he was in danger. Harry had tried to get away from the weasley family to get back to Marcus, they wouldnt understand why he had to go back to check on Marcus. What if he had been seriously been hurt by the Stunner? Or worse dead?

"You will be glad for us Harry, getting you away from the Slimy Slytherin." Ronald Weasley Harry's ex best friend although the boy didn't know it at the time. Oh how Harry wanted to punch him in his stupid freckled face, who the hell does he think he is? They dragged him to the front of the Leaky Cauldron there was no customers yet the went through the floo with Harry second first was Ronald to make sure Harry didn't run.

"Where the hell am I?" Harry asked once all the red haired family came through the floo, Mrs. Weasley gave the boy a disapproving look he used to hate those looks from the woman but now he couldn't be bothered caring at this point. Harry walked through a door and saw Sirius Black sitting there with Remus Lupin. "Harry dear why don't you go with the children upstairs." The Weasley Matriarch suggested to the hoping he would run into her Ginny, and they would get together.

"That's alright Mrs. Weasley, I am good right here." Harry said he saw some disappointed looks going his way he mentally flipped them off, Molly Weasley née Prewitt was bristling at the dismissal of his tone she would wait till the Headmaster got here and he will deal him. Five minutes after Harry arrived Albus Dumbledore walked in the kitchen of the headquarters, he gave Harry a severely dissapointed look that did not affect Harry in the least. Smoothing his annoyed look that the boy had caused him some trouble. "Harry why did you leave your family." He asked the boy who rolled his eyes which irritated the Headmaster and Chief Warlock, why is the boy being this infuriating? Not to mention independent that is not how he wanted the boy.

"Well, maybe. Just maybe. It is because they aren't my family." Harry said there were gasps from the adult occupants from the kitchen, Dumbledore was worried if the boy really knew who he was. Harry smirked at the old wizard, knowing he would not be a pawn in this war any longer.

"Why did your relatives not spoil you enough?" Severus Snape sneered at the Gyffindor who glared back at the potion master spy extordinare who the did the greasy haired fit think he is. "No Professor. I visited Gringotts not too long ago and found out some interesting things I had a grandfather who is alive I should have been raised by him. The second was Lily Evans was never my mother I have two fathers who both are pure bloods so there you have it people." He said as his glare shifted from the Potion master to the Headmaster who looked away from Harry's glare thinking he did nothing wrong as he Albus Dumbledore the supreme mugwump of the Wizengamot he would have to get in front of this.

"Now Harry what is I hear about you getting married, you should not have done that without consulting with me first." Dumbledore said the newly married boy. 'Who the does this old man think he is?' Harry thought to himself as he should not have to consult the headmaster as his grandfather agreed with the choice and signed it to protect his grandson. "My grandfather agreed with my choice headmaster." Harry told the group who was wondering who was Harry Potter's grandfather was, the Headmaster couldn't smooth his irritated look he was giving the boy. harry was supposed to look up to him, and seek out his wisdom and guidance.

Harry stood form his chair and walked out of the kitchen to his bedroom to find out he was sharing a room with Ronald Weasley jealous prat. He had found out the house elf in this place is Kreacher who hated everyone. "Kreacher." Harry called out to the house elf with a pop an ancient surly looking house elf appeared in the room. "What can Kreacher do for house of Black." Kreacher said with a bow Ron was looking at his so called best friend. Green with envy as Harry was supposed to share a room with him. "Is there any suitable livable rooms I can stay in during my forced stay?" Harry asked the elf who nodded his little head so fast that his ears were flopping up and down. "Yes, there is Master Regulus' room." The house elf told Harry, the said boy sent a smirk to the red haired Weasley.

When in Regulus' old room Harry turned to the House Elf as the elf didn't go anywhere jut stayed near him. "Deliver my belongings to this room Kreacher. Then you may return to what you were doing I may be needing you in the future." Harry said with that Kreacher popped out of his uncle's old room to collect his belongings to the room he is staying in Harry heard the sound of Kreacher's apparition in and out of the room. Harry collected, his quill and ink and two pieces of parchment to write two seperate letters one to Marcus saying he was fine that he was forced to stay so where with the Heamaster and he misses him.

**Dear Grandfather.**

**I am fine for the most part, I do not know what Marcus has said yet. If it is that he was stunned by the Weasely's and when he woke up to find I was gone he would be correct, when he was stunned the Weasley family took me to their headquarters order of the flaming peacock? Or something or rather.**

**I am forced to stay here all I know there is a house elf who hates everyone except me, he said how can I serve the house of black? So maybe I'm in one of our family property? I'm not sure where exactly, all I know is Sirius, Remus, the headmaster, professors McGonnagall Snape, the Weasley's, Hagrid, Hermione Granger and some other people are here.**

**I do not think the headmaster is pleased with me marrying at my age, nor does he think I have a living relative on my mother's? Side.**

**I do hope we can continue to corespondent one another grandfather. Where do you live grandfather?**

**your sincerely**

****Harry** **

Harry went looking for his trunk to find an unused envelope to use for his letter to his grandfather. He found one folded his letter up to fit into the envelope and wrote the recipient's name _Lord Orion Black_ on the front and hid it due to if someone read it the would destroy it. With that he changed into some pjs and would send his letters tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry awoke the next morning calling for Kreacher to send out his letters to both Marcus and his grandfather. He made his way to the kitchen to see some glaring, some of who he didn't know they really didn't know what to do or to say. Sirius and Remus welcomed him with open arms, he was glad for his uncles since the treatment form the Weasley's.

During the day while the other teens were doing house work with Mrs Weasley which he could not comprehend that since they were witches and wizards. Why couldn't they just used their wands? Harry was doing his summer homework as he didn't want to be lazy or not do the work required he wanted to pass his owls.

Harry only had Potions to do when his door slammed open. He looked to see who it was and there stood Hermione and Ron who did not looked pleased with him. "Where were you? Why didn't you help us clean the house?!" Hermione screeched at the boy who was doing his homework so what that he didn't help them. "I was doing my home work since breakfast I'm making sure that it is more than adequate for the professors since it is our OWLs year. Why couldn't you just get Kreacher to get other house elves to help clean the place." Harry said as the last sentence left his mouth Hermione had a scandalised look on her face for even suggesting such a thing.

The other teens left in a huff, Harry sighed he wouldn't go after them and say sorry and be like they were last year, and this summer saw some change in himself. He was not over the fact that the just abandon him when his name came the goblet of fire, last year at school. If it was that easy for them to turn their backs on him after three years of friendship, what is to say they won't do it again.

Lunch was nothing special most of the order was in fact ignoring him for the way he spoke to the Headmaster when he arrived. As they were eating in silence it was a poping sound that canceled the silence it was a house elf dressed in a maids uniform. "I be Veeney house elf at Potter Manor, Veeney was told by master to give this to young master. Veeney is so pleased to see young master again." Veeney said as she handed a envelope to Harry who opened it against the order's warning over the chaos Harry heard he should wait for Dumbledore to arrive to check it for dark curses.

**Dear Harry.**

**I know of the place but cannot speak of it nor can I write it down, which concludes that someone has cast the fidelius charm around the property. I have told Albus that him and his order to leave our ancestral home of Black, by the sounds of it he has not listen to my warning. The elf sounds like kreacher he hates most people, due to my wife Walnurga Black. You must have heard her screaming by now? With the Blood traitor and mudblood there, if not you will dear grandson.**

**Do not worry about what the headmaster thinks about bonding at your age I have agreed with the match as I did with your fathers. The headmaster is in for surprise soon enough as is your uncle when I get a hold of him.**

**As to corresponding with you of course I will be I have just found you Harry and I'm not letting you go. As to where I live I have been living in Potter Manor where you were born.**

**Marcus has told myself and his parents of what has happened he has a plan I do not know of if you have informed your husband if your alright. If not then you should do so Harry.**

**with love**

**Grandfather**

Harry smiled at his letter ignoring everyone and placing it back inside the envelope and putting it inside his pocket for safe keeping since he trusted hardly anyone in the order. There was shouting happening outside the kitchen of the Headquarters Harry couldn't hear what they were saying most of the staff and some Ministry workers stormed in the kitchen with multiple copies of newspapers, in which Harry pinched on to read and was glad by the front page.

# Harry Potter married and Kidnapped!

_You have heard right reader! Harry James Flint née Potter-Black-Lestrange you heard right the Flint consort was in fact the son of James Potter-Black and Rodolphus Lestrange a pure blood who was once thought a half blood. Was married to Flint Heir and the morning after their bonding the Potter-Black-Lestrange heir was kidnapped by the Weasley family._

_"We were eating breakfast as the door was banged on I went to answer it. Only to find a family of red heads at the other end of the door. I asked them what do they want their daughters response was we want harry and I was stunned they didn't care that I was okay or if I was alive. When I woke up Harry was gone and so was his belongings was gone." Marcus flint said when asked about it he was distraught I never knew they were in a relationship or even knew each other._

_"We started seeing each other while the tournament was going, when his friends turned their backs on him." Was said when asked when they started seeing each other._

_Heir Flint had given us his husbands inheritance test to show people, and a letter that Harry Flint sent him. ___

__**My Dearest Marcus.** _ _

__**I hope this letter finds you well, after you were stunned by the Weasley's I really wanted to go back to check you as they were dragging me away Ronald said. "You will be glad for this Harry, for getting you away from that slimy Slytherin." They could have killed you with the stunner they used on you.** _ _

__**I'm currently in their Headquarters with the order of the phoenix which I call flaming flamingos sound so much better if you ask me. The one person I do like here is Kreacher is the house elf and he hates pretty much everyone except for me.** _ _

__**I love you and I miss you** _ _

__**Harry.** _ _

__by that stage the whole room was in an uproar of different emotions. The weasley family was outraged that their daughter would not be Lady Potter. Hermione Granger openly showed her disgust in that two men can marry and be together._ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever I had it started and then it was deleted from my doc manager on Ff.net I have the next chapter in the works now thank you

The train ride was not bad since Harry hid from the rest of the student body, a couple of first came to see if there was a spare compartment. They were first years about to start their years at Hogwarts they were new to the world of magic like he was five years ago, so he gave them advice based on his years of experience of the Wizarding world.

Kreacher popped into his compartment five minutes after the soon to be first years left there was two letters in the old House Elf hands. Harry assumed they were from his grandfather and husband, he opened both letters they both said nearly the same thing his grandfather wished him well on his OWLs and that he will see him on the first Hogsmeade and he loved him. Marcus's letter was he also wished him well on his OWls and he will see home after he seen his grandfather on the first Hogsmeade visit he loved and missed him, and he could wait till they started a family.

When the train arrived in Hogmeade train Station for the Express. Every one was hopping off of the train the second years to seventh went to the the carriages and the first went to Snape? 'What happened to Hagrid' Harry thought to himself, it was Hagrid's Job to lead the first years to a Hogwarts not Professor Snape's.

Harry found a carriage with various years, this year he was determine to socialise with thewhole school not just Gryffindors. As he thought about the previous years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, he was kept isolated to just those of who were deemed appropriate by two individuals.

As luck would have it the Carriage that was pulled by a strange looking creature a dead looking horse with wings. Harry climbed into the carriage and it was mostly his year some Hufflepuffs Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ravenclaws Terry Boot Su li and Michael Corner. Slytherins Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. Gryffindors Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

"Congratulations Potter on your Bonding." Daphne Greengrass said with various agreements for the other houses, Harry gave a respective nod to the eldest Greengrasss, though it did look like not everyone agreed with Daphne's statement the look on the he two Gryfiindors faces said otherwise.

"Yeah Potter." Seamus said sarcastically to him and Dean and the rest of Gryffindor it seemed that Harry was a traitor in their eyes as no Gryffindor ever got with a Slytherin. Of course what they didn't know that Fleamomt Potter married a Slytherin and James Potter-Black also married a Slytherin. If Harry did tell them that he doubted that the two would listen to Him.

"Harry where did he take you for your honeymoon?" Lavender asked the boy who smiled shyly at here thinking of his honeymoon with Marcus and how he missed him during the nights of they're forced separation.

"Unfortunately it was the Leaky Cauldron as they are certain people in the wizarding world who will remain unnamed will just bring me back to the UK." Harry explain while the rest of the inhabitants of the carriage went to ask what he meant they were already at Hogwarts.

The new year started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Harry was sending and receiving letters both from His bondned and his grandfather also studying hard for his OWLs. It was the first Hogmeade weekend and Harry was buzzing with excitement of seeing Marcus and his grandfather, Harry was going to spend some time with Lord Black before being with his bonded.

Harry didn't wait for anyone when it was a go he pretty much ran to the 3 broomsticks to meet his grandfather, I took some time to get used for him seeing thst he had a living relative on his father's side. He started to wonder what other lies had been told to him, bumpy the time he walked into the establishment he saw his first person he wanted to see his grandfather.

"Harry." Orion greeted him with a smile Harry walked up to him and hugged him back he saw his grandson and saw he grew since his bonding and put some weight on which he was glad for he was far too skinny for a teenager his size. Maybe he should see Lucius and have someone instigate an investigate the Dursley's where his heir went.

Both Lord and Heir Black were drinking Butterbeers and talking but neither noticed a bushy hair witch running to Hogwarts nor did they notice and pink cardigan wearing witch looking at them with a glint in her eyes.

Orion asked Harry about his studies and how they were going and was he prepared for his OWLs. Harry had smiled at his grandfather and replied to him as his studies were going well he had hope to be ready for his OWLs and not to stress himself.

After they had finished their butter beer, Harry was very happy to see the man behind his grandfather. Marcus had walked to the two men one his husband and the other his grandfather-in-law. Harry ran to Marcus and hugged him.

"I have missed you Marcus." Harry mumbled into Marcus' chest it felt good to be there again in his arms.

"I've missed you too my submissive." Marcus grumbled into Harry's harry also glad to have Harry in his arms once more.

"You have a private room here for how ever long just let Madam Rosmerta know and probably let them know she will need to clean it and use a silence charm and a contraception charms Harry is too young to provide children for the bloodlines that he needs to Marcus." Orion said with a glare to his grandsons bonded for good measure. Orion understood the need to get harry knocked up amd so Harry could provide him with heirs to the Flint, Lestrange, Black and Potter bloodlines, but Harry was too young for it.

sex scene skip if you don't want to read it.

After asking for the key and warning the owner of the inn about cleaning the room Marcus and Harry ran to the room. Once in Harry and Marcus could not keep their hands off one another.

.striping each other off hpthey made their way to the bed and Marcus laid Harry down he had planned to take his time with his bonded. Harry spread his legs for Marcus who started to lick his hole with such vigorous he could must never have tasted Harry's love tunnel before he started to eat it like a man who been starved for weeks.

Harry had gripped Marcus' head and was moaning he couldn't think straight due to Marcus' tongue in his ass. Marcus finally came away from his bonded's ass and licked his lips he loved the taste of harry.

Harry could see his bonded hard cock he grabbed it and stroked while leaning for a kiss from Marcus. Tha olde of the was only happy to kiss Harry, they stopped when Harry broke the kiss and went for Marcus nine inch fat shaft and licked it and started to suck it.

Marcus couldn't help but gasp at his partners willingness to even give him a blow job it's the first time that Harry had teased Marcus' cock, it had been a first time for Harry even to give a blow job. As Harry was sucking Marcus, he was sucking on his finger and playing it on Harry's hole and pressed in Harry was still tight but loose enough for Marcus to get his finger in.

Marcus worked his finger in and out of Harry tot the point where harry could take one more finger. With two fingers in him Harry was vigioursly working the phallus in his mouth. Harry came for air when he relaeased the cock in his mouth Marcus removed his fingers.

Marcus turned him over and had him on all fours. Where he positioned himself and pressed his hard shaft into harry. Who gasp at the thickness of Marcus inch by inch it when in slowly since Harry had not slept with him for a while. Once all of it was in, Marcus moved slowly.

"Marcus more!" Yelled Harry and Marcus couldn't help but smirk gone with the slow and steady thrust into hard and fast which was causing Harry turn into goo Marcus grunt and growled into Harrys' ear.

"I'm close gonna breed ya Flint I'm going to give you your husbands milk make younice and fat with my children." Marcus' growled as he gave a few hard thrust and spilt his fertile seed into his fertile mate.

after both got there breaths back both didn't notice thst the contraceptive charms were never cast oops.

End sex scene.

Both left the room on his way back to the castle Jarry could help mpbut smile at the pain he felt after having sex with Marcus. When he arrived he saw an irritant professor Dumbledore with Weasley and Granger.

"Harry who did you meet at The Three Broomsticks INN?" Albus asked the young man who gave a huff and glared at the two Gryffindor's.

"If you have to know Headmaster it was my Grandfather Lord Orion Black, and then I met my bonded Heir Marcus Flint. Does that answer your question _Headmaster._ Harry said with politeness and sarcasm isn't he last word.

he saw the brief flash of anger then it was gone. "Go to Madam Pomfery and get a potion your. It allowed to get pregnant you're meant to be with Miss Weasley." Albus Dumbledore said Harry bowed his head and walked towards the infrimary he saw the medi witch and talked with her but never asked for a potion.

Harry was angry he wrote a letter to his grandfather about it. He would know what to do or he would fix it. Either way Lord Orion Black was going to shake up the world. "Kreacher!" Harry called.

with a pop the house elf that belongs to Harry's family came to his summons. "Kreacher serve Master how may Kreacher serve house of Black?" The house elf said when they were all alone.

"Yes Kreacher take this to my grandfather immediately." Harry ordered with a pop the house elf was gone and Harry made his way to the great Hall for dinner.

the teachers looked at harry when he arrived Albus Dumbldore turned to the medi witch. "Did Harry see you today Poppy?" The headmaster asked when she relplied with the affirmative he was estatic on the inside he had a potion to make Harry barren to bear children and not sire them.

what he didn't know was Harry never took the potion and it would be too late for him to do anything.


End file.
